


No words to say, the worst displayed

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanna lo vede morire da lontano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No words to say, the worst displayed

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **V Notte Bianca**. Prompt: _My Sun and Stars_.
> 
> Titolo © Coheed and Cambria.

Nanna lo vede morire da lontano, ma lo vede comunque morire davanti ai suoi occhi.

Il momento prima è appoggiata con la schiena ad un albero e aiuta Idunn a lucidare le mele e sistemarle in una cesta, il momento dopo suo marito è a terra, con una lancia conficcata nel petto.

La sua bocca si apre, ma non emette alcun suono. Prova a mettersi in piedi, ma le gambe non la sorreggono e cade, con Idunn che è subito al suo fianco e la stringe con le braccia tremanti, le mani che le tappano gli occhi perché non possa vedere il sangue che sporca l'erba e la neve.

 

Quando riapre gli occhi è distesa sul proprio letto. Si alza a sedere, come dopo un incubo orribile, e la prima cosa che fa è voltarsi per cercare Baldur. Ma il suo lato è vuoto, e Nanna ricorda tutto quello che è accaduto e si rende conto che, quel letto, vuoto lo sarà per sempre. Si sente mancare l'aria, e tutto attorno a lei diventa nero, come se avessero strappato il Sole e le stelle dal cielo.

Di sicuro hanno strappato il Sole dalla sua vita.

 

Quando riapre gli occhi c'è Frigg che le stringe la mano, accarezzandogliela. Le sta cantando una melodia gentile, qualcosa che avrà sicuramente cantato a Baldur quando era piccolo. Le fa male il cuore.

«Shh,» la rassicura Frigg, chinandosi a baciarle la fronte.

Nanna inizia a piangere, prima piano, poi con singhiozzi sempre più forti, così forti che le sconquassano il petto. Frigg l'abbraccia finché non passa, cullandola con dolcezza, accarezzandole i capelli. Non può dirle che va tutto bene, non può dirle che passerà, perché è una madre che ha appena perso un figlio, e quindi è tanto incosolabile quanto lo è lei – se non di più.

«Era così bello, così buono...» dice Nanna. Poi Frigg le passa una mano sulla fronte e sugli occhi e la dea più giovane cade in un sonno senza sogni.

«Sì,» sospira, prima di lasciare la stanza. Non le ha detto che, forse, c'è una possibilità di riportarlo in vita. E che le sue lacrime sono il regalo più prezioso che potesse fare a Baldur.

 

Quando il piano per riportare in vita Baldur fallisce, l'unica consolazione di Frigg è di non aver detto nulla a Nanna, di non averla illusa. Se non si riduce nello stesso stato della giovane dea è perché ha un funerale di cui occuparsi e una famiglia da consolare, e ciò è abbastanza per tenere la sua mente occupata.

Va a visitare Nanna per dirle del funerale, e la trova addormentata, come al solito. Si sta facendo sempre più debole man mano che passano i giorni, il dolore che invece di diminuire aumenta.

 

Nonostante tutto, il giorno del funerale Nanna è presente in prima fila. Struscia i piedi sulla spiaggia, sostenuta da Sif e da Thor. Non parla con nessuno, non piange, chiede soltanto di essere portata vicino al corpo del marito, già adagiato sulla barca pronta per essere incendiata e mandata al largo.

«Eri così bello,» gli dice. «Mi manchi tanto». Poi si piega in avanti per posare le labbra sulla sua fronte e abbracciarlo un'ultima volta. Passano i secondi e poi i minuti e Nanna continua a non alzarsi. Quando Sif le posa una mano sulla spalla per accertarsi che vada tutto bene, l'altra dea ha un sussulto e poi si accascia sul corpo di Baldur, senza vita.

Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi giorni gli Asi e le Asinne toccano con mano la dura verità che l'immortalità assoluta non esiste per nessuno.

Per un momento il tempo sembra fermarsi, per poi ricominciare a scorrere velocemente verso un qualcosa che ha il sapore di fine.


End file.
